Beautiful in White
by Yuuka Shim
Summary: Pernikahan Changmin dengan Kyuhyun dan sedikit flashback tentang masalah yang Changmin dan Kyuhyun alami, pada akhirnya mereka berdua terikat dalam sebuah ikatan suci yang dinamakan Pernikahan. / ChangKyu / Yaoi / OOC / Oneshoot / DLDR


Title: Beautiful In White

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: They belong to God.

WARNING! Typo(s), Yaoi, OOC!

-..Presented by Yuuka Shim..-

.

.

**Now Playing: Shane Filan – Beautiful In White**

-Changmin's PoV-

Gugup, hanya itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Setelah sekian lama aku menjalin hubungan dengannya, Cho Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang sudah tujuh tahun terakhir mengisi hatiku ini, kini, hari ini, sebentar lagi, aku akan memiliki ia sepenuhnya. Tidak hanya memiliki hatinya namun pada hari ini, aku juga akan memiliki seluruh bagian dari hidupnya.

Pernikahan.

Sebuah ikatan suci yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan olehku dan Kyuhyun. Ikatan yang akan selalu mempersatukan kita disaat suka maupun duka. Ikatan suci yang akan mengakhiri status lajang kami. Ikatan suci yang akan mempersatukan kita, sebuah hubungan yang dinamakan... **Suami-Istri**. Ikatan yang akan mempersatukan kita dalam sebuah... **Keluarga**.

"Changmin, sudah saatnya kau ke pelaminan!" kata _Umma_-ku memanggilku untuk segera pergi ke pelaminan.

Aku menghela nafasku sesaat sebelum kedua orang tuaku menuntunku ke pelaminan.

'_Tuhan.. Jika kau mengkehendaki pernikahan ini, berkatilah kami berdua. Jika kau merestui pernikahan kami, lancarkanlah segala acara ini. Jika Kyuhyun jodohku, jangan biarkan masalah terus menghampiriku dan keluargaku setelah kami menikah nanti. Namun jika Engkau tidak merestui pernikahan ini, Tuhan, aku mohon, gagalkanlah semua acara ini.'_ batinku sambil memejamkan mata, lalu berjalan menghampiri kedua orangtuaku yang akan menuntunku ke pelaminan.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju pelaminan, setiap langkah yang kutapaki pada lantai ini, mengingatkanku pada segala usahaku untuk mendekati Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya aku bisa berada di sini, menikah dengannya.

_**Not sure if you know this**_

_**But when we first met**_

_**I got so nervous I couldn't speak**_

-Flashback-

"_Aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku kuat, Kyu!" kataku pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah memar dimana-mana karena baru saja mengikuti sebuah perlombaan liar. Sebuah perlombaan yang membahayakan diriku sendiri, sebuah pertengkaran untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa melindungi Kyuhyun._

"_Kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan!" kata Kyuhyun membentakku._

"_Aku ingin membuktikan pada mereka bahwa aku bisa melindungimu, Kyu!" balasku dengan nada membentak juga._

"_Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Kyuhyun yang tidak mau kalah terus membentakku, aku pun semakin geram dibuatnya._

"_Terserah kau saja!" kataku final lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang warna wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam, mungkin karena marah?_

-End Flashback-

Aku memang sangat kekanakan dulu, aku tidak bisa mengerti apa maksudmu melarangku untuk berkelahi.

Kini aku telah berada di pelaminan menunggu Kyuhuyun, mempelai 'wanita'-ku. Ia berjalan sangat anggun kala itu, pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku melihat Kyuhyun begitu manis di mataku.

"Kau akan bahagia, Min-ah.." kata _Appa_-ku yang mengerti tatapan kagumku pada Kyuhyun yang hampir sampai di depanku.

_**In that very moment**_

_**I found the one and**_

_**My life had found its missing piece..**_

'_Tuhan, katakan ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Jika memang ini merupakan sebuah mimpi, tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini..' _batinku sambil menutup mataku dan kembali membukanya.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat dihadapanku dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajahnya seolah mengatakan, _"Aku disini, sebagai pendaping hidupmu."_

Tiba-tiba teringat lagi _flashback_ masa lalu saat aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah ia memarahiku karena aku mengikuti lomba perkelahian itu. Aku yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun waktu itu, menangis dalam diam. Sungguh, bertengkar dengannya membuat dada ini terasa sesak untuk bernafas. Terasa sangat sulit mengais oksigen yang berada di sekitarku.

'_Maafkan aku, aku memang terlalu kekanakkan..'_ pada akhirnya aku menghampiri Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf padanya. Saat itu ia tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang terdapat di sebuah toko 24 jam. Ia tengah menangis, sama sepertiku.

Saat melihatmu menangis malam itu, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi, dan siapapun, sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain atau diriku sendiri sekali pun membuatmu menangis.

_**So as long as I live I'll love You**_

_**Will have and hold you**_

_**You look so beautiful in white**_

_**And from now to my every last breathe**_

_**This day I'll cherish**_

_**You look so beautiful in white, tonight...**_

"Saudara Shim Changmin, bersediakan Anda, di hadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh semua orang yang berada di sini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam suka maupun duka, pria di sebelah kanan Anda yang sekarang sedang Anda pegang? Apakah Anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung baginya, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup Anda? Bersediakah Anda?" Kata Pastor itu memulai inti dari acara pernikahan ini. aku menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam, mengatakan bahwa aku begitu mencintainya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa akhir dari kisah cinta kita adalah sebuah.. kebahagiaan.

"Saya bersedia." Jawabku mantap.

"Apakah Anda bersedia untuk mengambil dia sebagai istri yang sah, selama masa hidup Anda berdua? Bersediakah Anda?" kata Pastor melanjutkan inti acara ini.

"Saya bersedia." Jawabku lagi dengan mantap.

"Saudara Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakan Anda, di hadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh semua orang yang berada di sini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam suka maupun duka, pria di sebelah kiri Anda yang sekarang sedang Anda pegang? Apakah Anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal menjadi istri yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung baginya, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup Anda? Bersediakah Anda?" kini Pastor yang memberkati pernikahan kami mulai bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan yakin.

"Apakah Anda bersedia untuk mengambil dia sebagai suami yang sah, selama masa hidup Anda berdua? Bersediakah Anda?" tanya Pastor itu lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi yang membuatku tersenyum lebar padanya. Hampir saja aku menangis karena bahagia, namun tetap kutahan air mata ini.

"_You may kiss your bride_.."

Ketika Pastor mengatakannya, aku mendekatkan diriku pada Kyuhyun, perlahan mengeliminasi jarak diantara kita berdua. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat disana, tanpa ada nafsu, hanya sebuah cinta, cinta antara kita berdua yang selama ini kami jaga sebaik mungkin.

_**What we have is timeless**_

_**My love is endless**_

_**And with this ring I say to the world**_

_**You're my every reason**_

_**You're all that I believe in**_

_**With all my heart I mean every word**_

-Flashback-

"_Mencintai, mempercayai, dan melindungimu adalah kewajibanku. Mencurigaiku dan membencimu adalah hakmu. Namun walau suatu saat nanti kau akan membenciku, aku akan tetap mencintai dan melindungimu, Kyu. Kau adalah satu-satunya pemberian Tuhan yang terindah untukku. Kau adalah permata terindah di dunia. Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang telah berhasil menduduki singgasana hatiku. Oleh karena itu, aku akan terus mencintai dan melindungimu dengan sepenuh hati, dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku. Cho Kyuhyun, Will you marry me?" kataku pada Kyuhyun sambil berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun, tepat di puncak Namsan Tower ini. Dengan sebuah cincin yang berada di dalam kotak berlapiskan beludru ini, aku melamarnya. Tepat di hari jadi kita yang ke tujuh tahun._

_Kulihat Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca mendapatkan kejutan dariku ini._

"_Yes, I will, Changminnie.. I will!" katanya yang membuat senyumku merekah seketika. Perlahan aku mengeluarkan cincin itu dari dalam kotak berlapiskan beludru tersebut. Memakaikannya pada jari manis di tangan kirinya, cincin itu terlihat melingkar dengan indah di jarinya, sangat pas untuknya yang telah mengisi relung hatiku selama tujuh tahun ini._

"_I love you, Shim Kyuhyun.." bisikku saat aku membangunkan diri dan memeluknya erat._

-End Flashback-

Riuh orang-orang yang menghadiri pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun pun tak terelakkan, mereka semua berteriak dan bertepuk tangan saat aku mencium pengantinku ini.

Sudut mataku menangkap kedua orangtua Kyuhyun menangis bahagia, begitu juga dengan kedua orangtuaku. Kulihat Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapanku tengah berkaca-kaca, matanya terlihat sangat berkabut namun tetap indah. Aku memeluknya, memeluk sosok manis yang kini telah menjadi istriku, pendamping sehidup-mati-ku.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Min. Mulai hari ini, kupercayakan sepenuhnya anakku padamu, Changmin.." kata Cho _Appa_ padaku. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu melindunginya dan selalu berada di sampingnya, _Appa_.." jawabku pada Cho _Appa_ dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar.

"Jaga anakku baik-baik, Changmin-ah.." kini Cho _Umma_ yang memberi selamat padaku, tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang disertai tangisan bahagia.

"Pasti _Umma_.." jawabku yakin.

"Jadilah suami yang baik untuk istrimu, _aegya_.." giliran _Appa_ ku yang memberiku selamat.

"_Ne_, _Appa_. Minnie sudah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan dan tidak akan mengingkarinya." Jawabku pada _Appa_ yang menatapku penuh kasih.

"_Umma_ mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian, _aegya_.." kata _Umma_ yang kemudian memelukku. Tak tahan dengan sikap _Umma_, akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan pun jatuh juga. Aku balas memeluk _Umma_ erat, _Umma_ adalah orang yang satu-satunya terus mendukung kami berdua ketika aku dan Kyuhyun menghadapi berbagai macam masalah. Dan mulai detik ini, aku tidak lagi menggantungkan hidupku pada _Umma_..

"_Aigo_.. anak _Umma_ yang tampan tidak boleh menangis di hari pernikahannya!" kata _Umma_-ku seraya menyeka air mataku tanpa menyeka air matanya sendiri yang sudah mengalir deras.

"_Ne, Umma_." Jawabku singkat lalu menyeka air mataku sendiri.

"Aku mempercayai seluruh hidupku padamu, Minnie.. Terimakasih selama ini kau telah mencintaiku dan melindungiku. _Saranghae_.." bisik Kyuhyun padaku.

Dan akhir dari perjalanan cinta kami berdua yang terasa sulit, adalah sebuah ikatan suci ini. Aku berjanji dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku, aku tidak akan pernah menodai pernikahan ini. Tidak akan pernah menodai cinta tulus Kyuhyun padaku. _Saranghae_, Kyunnie..

_**And if our daughter's what our future holds**_

_**I hope she has your eyes**_

_**Finds love like you and I did**_

_**Yeah, i wish she falls in love and I will let her go**_

_**I'll walk her down the aisle**_

_**She'll look so beautiful in white**_

_**You look so beautiful in white**_

.

.

**END!**

**Hahaha hai readers! Maaf belom update chappie 2 dari Labrador Retriever. Ini Yuu buat spontan songfict ini. memang sudah banyak yg pakai judul ini, tapi entah kenapa Yuu jadi pingiiinnnn bgt buat ff ini untuk ChangKyu Shipper hahaha.**

**Maaf ya kalau jelek. Yuu ketik sambil dengerin lagunya terus nih wkwkwk. Untuk Labrador Retriever chappie 2 in progress ya wkwkwk. Makasih kawan2! Wkwkw**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


End file.
